Lucy's unforgotten bithday
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Lucy thought that everyone forgot about her birthday, when she came back she was meet with a surprise. Read to find out more.


**Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. Now on with the story!**

**Luc's unforgotten**** birthday**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. The birds were chirping, people roaming around the streets, and the sun was shining through a certain blonde headed girl's window. Sunlight flooded her room and turned it a golden pink. She groaned as the sunlight seeped past her eyelids. Slowly she got up out of her cozy bed and started to do her daily routine. Taking a warm shower, getting dressed, making herself some breakfast and eating what she made, lastly she headed to her guild known as Fairy Tail.

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

"_Hmm, strange Natsu and Happy weren't in my room this morning. Normally they would be in my bed and I would have to kick them out. I wonder why they weren't there_." I wondered to myself.

She balanced on the ledge next to the river running through the street near her house. As normal the boatmen warned her to be careful and she just waved at them saying that she would. Soon after that she arrived at the guild.

"_I wonder if anyone remembered that today is my birthday_?" Lucy thought.

She pushed open the guilds huge doors and was meet with silence. Not a soul was in sight in the room except for one person. Seated at the bar was the masters nephew Laxus. She made her way over to him. As she sat next to him she wondered where everyone was. A few moments of silence passed before she got the courage to ask him if he knew where everyone was.

"Laxus, where is everyone? Normally the guild would be insanely loud and a fight would be happening, but having no one around is just too weird. Do you know what's going on?" I questioned him.

"Tch, how should I know were those weaklings are? Now go away you are annoying me Blondie." Laxus rudely answered.

"Well sorry for asking and your blonde too." I said. "_Why do all the scary looking guys call me Blondie when they have blonde hair too?" _She asked herself.

Since no one was in the guild except for Laxus, she decided to go to the park and work on her book. It was better than staying in the guild with him.

"_Did everyone forget about my birthday?" _She sadly asked herself as she left the guild.

**Laxus's P.O.V.**

I waited for a few minutes after Blondie left to let everyone know that she was not at the guild anymore.

"Ok you can come back in now. She left already you annoying weaklings." I shouted at them.

Seconds later everyone entered the guild through the back doors. Once everyone was inside, they started to take down the spells they casted to hide all the party decorations they had put up earlier that morning.

"Thanks for watching out for Lucy and getting her to leave for a bit for us Laxus." Mirajane thanked him. Everyone else nodded in agreement and proceeded to prepare for the surprise party.

"Tch, you just better give me as much beer as I want for a month as you promised." I grumbled

"Don't worry, you'll get your beer Laxus." Mira chuckled.

"Whatever."

***Timeskip- evening***

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_ "Well I guess I should go to the guild and see if anyone is back yet."_ I thought.

All that day I had worked on my book and managed to get two chapters finished. Levy will be so happy. I started my trek back to the guild. Not many people were up right now. When I reached the guild, no lights were on.

_"Strange, usually there would be lights on at this hour. What is going on today?"_ I pondered as I stood in front of the guild doors.

I stood there for a few moments before pushing open the huge wooden doors. I was meet with a pitch black room. Before I could even walk into the room, lights came to life momentarily blinding me. My eyes adjusted after a few seconds later and what I saw brought tears to my eyes.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" The whole guild shouted.

"Minna you remembered. Arigato." I cried.

"Well don't just stand there, let's party!" Natsu shouted. An uproar of cheers was heard as a response.

_"This is the best birthday yet."_ I thought as we partied till morning.

**The End**


End file.
